Escapemonos del Mundo
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Takeru y Hikari al fin estan juntos, pero Hikari se va a Francia por un año a estudiar, cuando regresa Takeru se ha comprometido, pero no por su propia voluntad, ¿que pasa cuando aun asi tratan de mantener una relacion a escondidas?, TERMINADO
1. Nos Volveremos a Ver, Algun Dia

Takeru y Hikari, después de algunas oposiciones hacia su relación de parte de sus padres, al fin, están juntos, pero Hikari se va un año a Francia a continuar sus estudios, cuando regresa, se da cuenta que Takeru esta comprometido a la fuerza con Catherine, pero estos luchan por su amor y mantienen su relación a escondidas ¿funcionara su plan o lo llevara al olvido?

--------------------------------------------

Escapémonos del Mundo 

**Cap. 1: **Nos Volveremos a Ver, Algún Día.

El Aeropuerto estaba casi desierto, eso se debía a que eran altas horas de la madrugada, 3:00am, solo se encontraban unas cuantas personas, rodeando a una en especial.

-te cuidas mucho.

-si mama.

-¿nos escribirás cierto?

-si Sora

-no te vallas a meter en problemas

-no, porque ya no vas a estar tu para defenderme Taichi.

-no te atrevas a quedarte mas tiempo halla, por mas que te guste.

-lo prometo, nada me haría mas feliz que no separarme hoy de ustedes Yamato.- la joven soltaba ligeras y silenciosas lagrimas, todos se fueron dispersando, para dejar pasar a alguien en especial.

-Hikari...- escucho su voz, y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-dime que no me vaya... y ahora mismo me largo de aquí, no me importa que pierda mis estudios, dime que no me vaya y me quedare contigo por siempre.

-sabes que no puedo pedirte eso.

-¿por qué? ¿quieres que me vaya?

-me iría contigo en ese avión si no fuera por mis padres.

-después de todo lo que sufrimos, aun así vamos a tener que separarnos.

((FLASH BACK))

-¿qué horas de llegar son estas Takeru?- grito con desesperación una mujer que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la estancia.

-mamá, no vengo solo- dijo al mostrar a una pequeña castaña que se encontraba escondida atrás de el, aferrada a su espalda.

-¿cómo te atreves a traerla aquí?

-mamá, ahora no

-¿entonces cuando? ¿cuándo vas a entender que ella es una mala influencia para ti?

-Takeru... mejor me...

-no, quédate.

-¡se va en este instante!

-¡NO, desde que tu ya no estas en condiciones de trabajar, yo soy el que nos mantiene, por lo tanto esta es mi casa, y puedo invitar a quien se me pegue la gana.

-¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

-ya me harte de que siempre quieras dominar cada una de mis decisiones, si yo digo que Hikari es lo mejor para mi entonces lo es

-¿por qué no entiendes?

-Hikari no es como tu madre, ella no me va a engañar, nosotros si seremos felices- ¡plaf, la mujer lo golpeo violentamente.

-¿cómo has dicho?- Takeru poso una de sus manos en la mejilla lastimada.

-que si tu no fuiste feliz, no quiere decir que yo tampoco lo sea, papa me lo dijo todo, tu le engañabas con otro hombre, Hikari es decente, ella y yo siempre seremos felices, con o sin tu permiso- la mujer se le quedo mirando amenazantemente a la joven.

-¿qué demonios le has hecho a mi hijo? ¿con que lo drogaste? ¿con que lo sobornaste? ¡es tu culpa que el se rebele de esta forma! Admítelo, en cuanto tengas los vienes de los Takaishi te iras de su lado, ¡ERES IGUAL QUE TODAS UNA VIL GOLFA!- ¡plaf, de nuevo se escucho una bofetada pero esta vez fue para la mujer Takaishi de parte de Takeru.

-no te atrevas a hablarle así, ¿qué quieres que Hikari se lleve de nosotros? ¿Eh? Si estamos en la vil miseria, papa es el que tenia los vienes, fue por lo que te casaste con el, para robarle su dinero, pero el fue mas listo.

-¡ahora mismo lárguense de mi casa!

-es mi casa, y me voy por esta noche, y solo porque tengo asuntos con Hikari- a la mujer le entro aun mas cólera.

-Takeru mejor me voy.

-pero yo me voy contigo- después ambos jóvenes salieron por la puerta, dejando la casa en penumbra, con la madre de Takeru quemándose de rabia por dentro.

((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))

Así habían sido todos los días desde que Takeru y Hikari habían comenzado su relación, la señora Takaishi no lo aceptaba, pero a Takeru le importaba poco lo que le dijera su madre, el solo quería estar con Hikari, había sido todo una año de duras penas y peleas entre los padres, cuando habían tenido el primer mes, en completa paz, creían que ya no habría problemas, pero después, anunciaron que Hikari tenia que ir a terminar sus estudios a Francia, donde recibiría una mejor especialización.

-no quiero irme, pero si tu no me dices que me quede, no hay marcha atrás- por fin comenzó a separarse poco a poco del pecho de su amado Takeru.

-sabes que es lo que quiero, mas las palabras no me salen de mi boca, tu sabes que yo estaré aquí para ti, además nos volveremos a ver, algún día ¿cuánto me dijiste que te vas?

-un año

-bueno, cada día, pensare en lo que paso exactamente ese día, pero el año pasado

-¿cómo?

-recuerdo perfectamente cada día de mi vida del año anterior, cuando nos unimos, así que solamente me recostare en mi cama, y será como vivir todo una vez mas.

-asi lo haré yo también- dijo mostrando su primera sonrisa del día.

-asi me gusta, pero concéntrate mas en tus estudios porque si no, tendrás que volver a estar otro año allá.

-para nada, mejor me porto mal para que me regresen por mala conducta.

-jajajaja, tu siempre has sido mala, pero solo yo se cuando lo eres.

-Hikari tu vuelo- anuncio su padre, la joven volteo y vio como escasas dos personas iban por el mimo rumbo.

-Te amo- después se besaron, todo el tiempo que lograron mantenerse sin aire.

-y yo aun mas, no lo olvides- Hikari comenzó a alejarce

-nunca.

-voy a pensar en ti siempre

-en eso de pensar te gano yo- grito por ultima vez, después la encargada de revisar los boletos, cerro las puertas, por uno de los grandes ventanales se pudo observar como el avión de Hikari despegaba.

-pero no es posible, en pensar ganas porque eres mas inteligente, pero yo no lo soy porque siempre pienso en ti.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿Takeru?- se escucho una voz en la ultima habitación.

-si madre, es tarde, pero fuimos a dejar a Hikari al aeropuerto, y no, no me digas nada de Hikari...

-que bueno que llegas- se cerco a su hijo y le beso las mejillas, estaba muy arreglada para esas horas.

-¿te sientes bien?

-claro, mejor que nunca

-porque se fue Hikari ¿cierto, aunque se valla no olvidare lo que siento por ella.

-tal vez, necesites una ayudadita para olvidar, y yo se quien es la persona perfecta para ayudarte.

-¿eh?

-Takeru, te presento a Catherine- se hizo presente en la habitación una mujer de su misma edad, con ojos azules y cabellos dorados, era muy hermosa, pero Takeru ni lo penso porque para el solo existía la belleza de su Hikari.

-¿quién es ella?

-tu... prometida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola! He tenido este fic dándome vueltas en la cabeza todos los días, ¿qué les pareció, bastante corto lo se, pero prometo hacerlo mas largo, desde antes pense una villana y no se me ocurrió alguien mejor que sus padres, como la historia de Romeo y Julieta, (mmm... bueno no exactamente como Romeo y Julieta, el Takari es mas lindo que esa pareja ;))

Este es mi primer Takari, va en honor de una gran amiga que le encanta esta pareja, adivinen... ¡Hikari Takaishi Y.! Si estas leyendo esto dime que te parece, espero te guste a ti y a todos los amantes de esta pareja. Dejen Reviews porfa!.

Gracias por leer.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora, Sofia-Princess.


	2. ¡Comprometido!

_-Takeru, te presento a Catherine- se hizo presente en la habitación una mujer de su misma edad, con ojos azules y cabellos dorados, era muy hermosa, pero Takeru ni lo penso porque para el solo existía la belleza de su Hikari._

_-¿quién es ella?_

_-tu... prometida._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Escapémonos del Mundo**

**Cap. 2: **Comprometido

-¿qué? ¿estas bromeando verdad?

-no hijo, no importa, te a puesto a que Hikari se olvidara de ti, así que opto por que hagas lo mismo.

-¡NO! ¡¿por qué no puedes entender que amo a Hikari! No me importa lo que tu pienses, estoy enamorado de ella.

-silencio, aun no eres mayor de edad, así que aun estoy a cargo de ti, menos mal que esa chiquilla se fue antes de que cumplieras 18, te casaras con Catherine y esta decidido.- después la mujer Takaishi se dirigió a su habitación.

-mira Takeru... yo no quería...

-no es tu culpa, es mi madre con sus celos.

-si quieres puedo hablar con mi padre y...

-no, esto lo puedo solucionar yo, no te preocupes.

-------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado varios meses, y el regreso de Hikari se aproximaba.

-¡Hikari!

-ah, hola Nicole

-¿cómo estas? Desde que empezaron los exámenes finales que no nos vemos.

-sip, ya casi es tiempo de regresar.

-una semana mas Hikari, solo una semana.

-pero ya no puedo esperar, no puedo esperar a ver sus ojos otra vez, su rostro, tomar sus manos, saborear sus labios...

-definitivamente estas enamorada.

-si

-bueno, lo supe, desde el momento en que rechazaste a Víctor, es un bombón, tu eres la primera que le rechaza una cita.

-me tiene sin cuidado, yo solo tengo ojos para mi Takeru.

-bueno...

-¿qué sucede?

-Hikari, un año es mucho tiempo, los hombres no son muy pacientes que digamos, ¿qué pasa si el...?

-¿se olvida de mi?- su amiga asintió- jajajaja, imposible, mi Takeru no es como los demás

-que buena suerte tienes, tu si encontraste a alguien que vale la pena.

-ya habrá alguien para ti, debo ir a preparar un poco mis maletas, por lo que se, los últimos días estaremos muy atareadas, mejor lo hago de una vez.

-como gustes Hikari-chan, nos vemos después.

-adiós- después Hikari se marcho con dirección a los dormitorios.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿todos listos?

-no se para que vinimos padre, ella solo quiere ver a una persona y el no esta aquí.

-si me dan ganas de romperle la cara.

-tranquilo Taichi, el no tubo la culpa de los que le hicieron.

-silencio todos, que ahí viene- todos apagaron las luces de la habitación, y trataron de esconderce lo mejor posible. Cuando abrieron la puerta...

-SORPRESA

-ahhhhh- al principio grito por el terror, después asimilo bien lo que pasaba, y mostró una sonrisa de seguridad.

-Hikari, que alegría volver a verte.

-igual yo a ustedes- inspecciono la habitación unos segundos- ¿dónde esta mi Takeru?- sus padres se miraron unos a otros, el resto se quedo en silencio o de repente se interesaban por la iluminación. Al ver que nadie le respondía nada, salió de la casa.

-¡Hikari espera!- corría por las calles, algo desesperada, pero con mas curiosidad que nunca en su vida, se había negado todo ese tiempo a que Takeru podría traicionarla, ¿era verdad o se estaba mintiendo a si misma?.

-------------------------------------------------

Llego a su destino, sin respeto alguno abrió la puerta, la madre de su amado la miro con ira, pero apenas y le puso atención, continuo su búsqueda en la planta alta, abrió una segunda puerta y...

-¿Hikari?- dijo el, y había una mujer a su lado, no estaban haciendo nada malo, pero Hikari sintió que algo malo se aproximaba.- Catherine sal por favor.

-claro, nos vemos luego.- entonces Takeru tomo las manos de Hikari e hizo que se sentara en la cama, vio como su madre se aproximaba a la habitación, así que cerro con seguro.

-Hikari, que bueno verte de nuevo- le dio un cálido abrazo- se siente tan bien tenerte en mis brazos.

-Takeru, ¿quién era ella?- su voz temblaba, puesto que temía a la respuesta.

-ella es Catherine, prométeme que me vas a escuchar hasta el final- con dificultad y con algo de lagrimas en los ojos esperando salir, Hikari asintió.- es mi... prometida- Hikari se zafo bruscamente del abrazo de Takeru, con ambas manos toco su corazón, sentía que si no detenía los pedazos que caían rotos de el, no podría escuchar toda la historia.

-¿tu prometida?

-no por mi voluntad- su voz entristeció por la brusquedad de Hikari, pero por lo menos seguía ahí, escuchándolo.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- el nuevamente se acerco a abrazarla, mas esta no le correspondió.

-mi madre, cuando te fuiste, me comprometió con Catherine, mi madre es una ''perra'' por hacer tal cosa, yo no pude hacer nada, soy menor de edad para independizarme, al parecer la familia de Catherine es de dinero, mi madre es lo único que le importa... pero yo quiero estar contigo.- dijo aferrándola aun mas a su pecho.

-ja, ¿pero que podríamos hacer? ¿eh? Ya has tenido bastantes problemas con tu madre, no debes tener aun mas.

-pero Hikari- dijo al verla dirijirce a la puerta.

-pero nada... déjame pensarlo un poco, solo un poco- y se marcho. Después, la señora Takaishi entro a la habitación.

-¿qué hacia esa ''golfa'' aquí?

-no le hables así, y no tengo que darte explicaciones.

-pues en ese caso... prepárate para mañana, que es tu boda... si gustas puedes invitar a Hikari, quiero ver la cara de incrédula que pone esa estúpida.- y se marcho, Takeru se quedo atónito con las palabras de su madre, ¿la boda mañana? ¿cómo era posible?

-------------------------------------------------

-el imbécil se casa mañana- dijo un joven alto de cabellos marrones al revisar la correspondencia.

-Taichi, tu hermana te escucho.

-no se para que traen invitaciones, saben que no iremos.

-esa es decisión de Hikari, si quiere ir, iremos para brindarle apoyo, si no, no habra nada mas que hacer.

-------------------------------------------------

Estaba encerrada en su cuarto desde que llego, escuchaba música ambiental, aunque no la tranquilizaba para nada, se sentía pésima, la boda de su amor era mañana, y no sabia que hacer, solo recordar los buenos y malos momentos que pasaron, desde que se unieron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DOS AÑOS ANTES:

El día resplandecía de alegría con el buen tiempo, dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles, un chico rubio y una castaña, la joven llevaba vendados los ojos con una pañoleta azul, el joven le tomaba las manos para encaminarla.

-¿a dónde me llevas Takeru?

-no te preocupes amor.

-¿me dijiste amor?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora:** Hola! Capitulo sumamente corto, creo que se me esta secando el cerebro con tantos fics en mente o.O, noooo, lo se, lo se, SE SUPONE QUE ME IBA A CONCENTRAR SOLO EN MI CONCURSO no puedo evitarlo, ya tengo casi todas las historias, solo me faltan las que me desagradan... JOERA, DAIKARI, MIMA... bueno, ese solo me desagrada a veces, cuando no hay Taiora son esas veces, bueno ojalá les haya gustado, van a pasar unos dos o tres capítulos con eso de ''dos años antes'' lo siento, si no lo ponía el fic iba a ser muy corto y aburrido, pero esto hará que sea mas romántico XD, bueno, esperen mi próximo capitulo, ya lo tengo listo, pero si no recibo mas de cinco reviews, me tardare en subirlo muajajaja, bueno chao y dejen reviews porfis...

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora, Sofia-Princess


	3. Una Declaracion de Amor

_DOS AÑOS ANTES:_

_El día resplandecía de alegría con el buen tiempo, dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles, un chico rubio y una castaña, la joven llevaba vendados los ojos con una pañoleta azul, el joven le tomaba las manos para encaminarla._

_-¿a dónde me llevas Takeru?_

_-no te preocupes amor._

_-¿me dijiste amor?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Escapémonos del Mundo**

**Cap. 3: **Una Declaración de Amor

-¿yoooo? Para nada- había algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-claro que si, yo te escuche

-ahhh, esque paso una pareja a nuestro lado, iban hablando, y a lo mejor confundiste mi voz.

-respuesta rápida.

-yo soy bueno para pensar.

-por cierto, ya dime ¿a dónde me llevas?

-¿tan poca confianza me tienes?

-si

-malvada

-tu si me conoces- rieron un poco, hasta que Takeru le indico detenerse a Hikari.

-llegamos- y quito la banda de sus ojos, para encontrarse en un hermoso paisaje (para los que leyeron el cap. 1 de Uniendo Corazones ya saben que paisaje)

-Takeru

-¿siii?

-es hermoso

-lo se, pero no tanto como tu.

-¿ah?- el joven se acerco lentamente al oído derecho de Hikari.

-Hikari, creo que me has hechizado, no tengo idea de cómo lo lograste, puesto que nunca había sentido esto con nadie, ni tampoco se como llamarlo, pero el caso es, desde el primer momento que te vi, sentí algo extraño en mi interior, como éramos pequeños creí que eran ganas de vomitar, pero fui creciendo y no sentía lo mismo, fue algo diferente, mas especial, y ya se lo que es... Hikari Yagami TE AMO.- dijo con todo el sentimiento posible, su voz era cálida.

-y yo aun mas Takeru- todo lo demás que pudieron haberse dicho, lo demostraron con un beso, cálido y tierno.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿a dónde me llevas luz de mi vida?- decía el chico mientras era tirado del brazo por Hikari, a quien hace algunos minutos le había declarado su amor.

-hay que hacer esto bien

-¿esto?

-revelar nuestro amor.

-¿y como se hace bien?

-no lo se, le preguntare a Taichi- de pronto, Hikari no pudo tirar mas, pues Takeru se había detenido y este era mas fuerte.

-¿Taichi?

-si, ¿qué pasa?

-¿no creerás que querrá... no se... ASESINARME?

-hay, no seas dramático.

-Hikari, tu hermano aun no tiene novia, si cree que su hermanita lo consiguió primero pensara mal.

-mmm... ¿tienes miedo a que te de una paliza?

-exactemente.

-bueno, si quieres, no le digo nada.

-gracias, por eso te amo- volvió a besarla.

-me gusta como me besas.

-¿alguien te ha besado antes?

-no, pero me gusta la sensación que me provocas.

-jejeje, pues entonces, déjame hacerte sentir bien- se acerco al rostro de Hikari para volver a besarla, pero fueron interrumpidos por...

-¿Hikari? ¿Takeru?

-¿Sora?- se separaron rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

-mmm... ¿qué estaban haciendo?

-nada- dijeron al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas estaban al mismo tono, o mas rojas que cabello de Sora.

-menos mal que los vi yo y no Taichi.

-¿no vi que?- de pronto apareció el hermano mayor de Hikari por la espalda de Sora, con dos refrescos en la mano.

-¿hermano que hacen aquí?

-¿yo? Bueno hoy no estaba castigado y le dije a Sora que si quería dar una vuelta por el parque.

-y yo acepte, y ahora ¿ustedes que ''hacen'' aquí?

-nosotros, nada

-solamente iba caminando y me encontré a Takeru.

-ah que bien, ¿vienen con nosotros?

-¿a dónde?

-a donde sea.

-¿qué no íbamos a dar la vuelta por el parque?

-cierto, bueno.. ¿vienen o que?

-claro.- después los cuatro caminaron hasta un pequeño lago en el interior del parque, que curiosamente, era en el que habían estado Hikari y Takeru momentos antes.

-ahhhhhh, me encanta este lago, aquí hay tanta tranquilidad- dijo mientras se recostaba en el césped.

-si Taichi, a mi también.

-ustedes dos se parecen tanto- dijo Hikari mientras los veía de lejos.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto su hermano mientras se levantaba.

-mmm... no se, pero... ¡se ven tan lindos juntos! ¿no lo crees así Takeru?

-si, definitivamente, primero la amistad, cuando se convierten en los mejores amigos solo hay otro paso mas adelante.- Taichi se sonrojo, Sora simplemente no hizo nada, sabia a lo que querían llegar esos niños.

-y supongo que ustedes ya están en la etapa de mejores amigos ¿no?- los dos se sonrojaron.

-¿qué nosotros?- dijeron al unísono- no nosotros no vamos a dar otro paso adelante- siguieron hablando al mismo tiempo, lo que les causo risa a los mayores.

-¿a que quieren llegar con eso Hikari?

-no se, pero a ti te hace falta una linda novia.

-¿y a la primera que vieron fui yo no?- menciono con algo de enfado en su voz.

-no, no, pero esque como siempre están juntos.

-ni aunque tuviera novia te dejaría tener un novio Hikari.

-pero Onnichan...

-pero nada, si me doy cuenta que te ves con alguien a escondidas, lo primero que hago, es castrarlo- el tono de las palabras de Tai era bastante serio, lo que provoco que Takeru se aferrara con fuerza al brazo de Hikari.

-lo oíste, oíste lo que dijo- susurraba al oído de Hikari.

-si, y te prometo que esta jugando.- dijo en el mismo tono de voz- ¡si le haces algo a mi novio te las ves conmigo!- Taichi se le quedo mirando penetrante, después se levanto y camino hacia su hermana, Sora hizo lo mismo, no fuera que Taichi hiciera una locura.

-¿osea que tienes un novio a escondidas?- Hikari cubrió su boca.- ¿Hikari?

-no Taichi, como crees que Hikari va a tener un novio a escondidas- después el mayor Yagami volteo hacia el rubio Takaishi.

-¿cómo estas tan seguro?

-porque yo siempre estoy con ella, y Hikari no se ve con nadie.- Taichi empezó a acercarse mas a Takeru, este daba pasos hacia atrás.

-¿así que tu siempre estas con Hikari cuando yo no estoy?

-exacto- dijo con mucha confianza.

-que raro, los únicos momentos en los que no estoy con Hikari es en la escuela, cuando va de compras o sale a una pijamada con sus amigas ¿no Hikari?- esta golpeo su frente con su mano derecha, con esto Taichi lo supo todo.

-¿TU?- grito eufórico, haciendo que unas cuantas aves salieran volando de los arboles.

-Takeru estúpido- Hikari seguía con su mano en la frente, Taichi comenzaba a acercársele mas y mas.

-CORRE TAKERU, CORRE- grito Sora que se encontraba junto a Hikari, esta no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, puesto que en cuanto escucho la palabra corre, y ver las manos de Taichi alzarce a la altura de su cuello comenzó a correr frenéticamente, y Taichi, tras el.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **jejejeje, Holas! Este capitulo si me gusto, nada de tragedias, bueno, al menos, solo para Takeru... jajaja, ¿qué le tendrá preparado Taichi? Eso solo lo se yo, jejeje, pero no se preocupen, que esta vez, de verdad, no me tardare tanto en actualizar.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	4. ¿Es Verdad?

_-¿TU?- grito eufórico, haciendo que unas cuantas aves salieran volando de los arboles._

_-Takeru estúpido- Hikari seguía con su mano en la frente, Taichi comenzaba a acercársele mas y mas._

_-CORRE TAKERU, CORRE- grito Sora que se encontraba junto a Hikari, esta no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, puesto que en cuanto escucho la palabra corre, y ver las manos de Taichi alzarce a la altura de su cuello comenzó a correr frenéticamente, y Taichi, tras el._

-------------------------------------------------

**Escapémonos del Mundo**

**Cap. 4: **¿Es Verdad?

-¡Taichi, te juro que tenia pensado decírtelo!- gritaba, pero sin dejar de correr, porque Taichi, no era muy bueno para escuchar que digamos.

-¡pero no me lo dijiste verdad! ¡ahora, tendrás las consecuencias!

-PERO SI SE ME ACABA DE DECLARAR HOY- dijo Hikari, quien también corría, pero detrás de su hermano, era la que iba mas atrás, puesto que era la mas lenta.

-¡Taichi, por favor no cometas una estupidez!- la pelirroja se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de Taichi, pero aun así, no lograba alcanzarlo.

-¡que yo cometa una estupidez! ¡es mi hermana Sora!

-¿no escuchaste que se le acaba de declarar hoy?

-NO, Y NO ME IMPORTA.

-TAICHI, TE JURO QUE LO QUE LE HAGAS A MI TAKERU YO TE LO HAGO A TI.

-¡ah! ¡resulta que ahora es tu Takeru!- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡por favor Taichi! ¡Piedad!- Takeru estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien mas, pero pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¿Takeru?

-te voy a atrapar maldito

-¿Taichi?

-no Tai, no le hagas nada.

-¿Sora?

-¿YAMATO?

-¿Hikari? Hola, ¿concursan para una maratón?

-no... mi hermano... quiere matar a Takeru...

-¿QUÉ? ¿A MI HERMANO? NO SI YO LO IMPIDO- entonces, Yamato, también comenzó a correr tras Taichi, gracias a que este era el mas rápido de los 4, logro alcanzarlo, pero lo agarro con tanta fuerza, que hizo que Taichi cayera y este encima de el.

-¿CÓMO QUE QUIERES MATAR A MI HERMANO TAICHI?

-QUÍTATEME DE ENCIMA BAKA, TU HERMANO LE QUITO LA INOCENCIA A MI HERMANITA.

-¡¿qué? ¡no, eso no es verdad!

-tu cállate, estoy hablando con Taichi

-claro hermano

-Takeru... encontré a Yamato- decía Hikari ya sin aire en sus pulmones.

-si Hikari ya me di cuenta.

-a ver ustedes dos, Hikari será mejor que te lleves a Takeru de aquí, y dejen que Yamato lo arregle todo, o... dejen que yo arregle todo.

-claro Sora

-gracias, te debo mi vida- entonces los dos menores salieron de ahí.

-A VER LOS DOS, SE CALMAN O LES DOY SUS...- ambos se quedaron estáticos mientras veían a Sora, ella no se enojaba tan seguido.- así esta mejor, Yamato, por favor quítate de encima de Taichi- este obedeció.- y tu Taichi... ¿cuándo vas a aprender a no meterte en la vida de tu hermana?

-cuando deje de haber pervertidos tras ella...

-TAKERU NO ES UN PERVERTIDO...

-uy si, con el ángel de hermano que tiene como ejemplo.

-ejem, ejem, como decía... TAKERU NO ES UN PERVERTIDO.

-¿Y TU COMO SABES?

-PORQUE...

-BÁJENLE A SU TONO.

-claro Sora... porque yo le dije a Takeru que se le declarara a Hikari.

-ahhh- hizo un tono de que estaba ofendido- entonces tu eres el del plan macabro.- decía mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice.

-¡no es un plan macabro! Taichi, se que no te gusta aceptar la realidad pero... HIKARI TIENE QUE CRECER.

-lo escuchaste Sora, esta gritando- decía como un niño mimado que acusaba a su hermano con su mama (jeje, me identifico un poco)

-Yamato, tranquilo que asustas a Taichito (jajajaja)

-oks, ''TAICHITO'' mi hermano solo quería decirle a Hikari cuanto la ama

-ahhhhh, que tierno es Takeru, lastima que solo existan 2 hombres como el en todo el planeta- decía enfocando su mirada en ambos varones.

-¿qué? yo soy aun mas tierno que Takeru

-uyyy, si Taichi

-¿qué? ¿quieres pelear?

-adelante.

-DIJE QUE SE CALMEN

-señorita- dijo un hombre vestido de blanco que se encontraba atrás de Sora.- podría guardar silencio, esta justo frente a un hospital.

-si señor- dijo Sora bastante apenada.

-jajajaja, la regañaron

-que oportuno tu hermano Yamato, si le daba una paliza mínimo hubiera tenido atención medica rápida.

-se acabo, morirás- y se lanzo hacia Taichi, ambos comenzando a darse golpes y patadas, mientras Sora se alejaba de ahí.

-nunca los voy a hacer entrar en razón, bueno, yo tengo mi propio dicho, si no puedes con el enemigo, deja que se asesinen entre ellos mismos.

-ESPÉRANOS SORA

-------------------------------------------------

-creo que aquí ya vas a estar a salvo

-si, ahhh, sabia que tu hermano reaccionaria así

-bueno, no habría reaccionado así, si no le hubieras dicho nada

-lo siento

-ahhh, te perdono si me das un beso.- este hizo lo que le pidieron.

-sabes, si es por ti, me enfrentare a Taichi

-no creo que sea necesario, Sora lo arreglara todo, si alguien puede cambiar de opinión a mi onnichan es Sora

-bueno, vaya, que rápido se fue el día, ya esta comenzando a obscurecer.

-sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa

-no te preocupes, mi casa esta mas cerca.

-esta bien, sirve que le damos la noticia a tu mama.

-ahhh, claro... solo espero que se lo tome bien- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para si mismo.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿Takeru?

-mama, ya llegue- la mujer corrió para recibir a su hijo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver quien la acompañaba.

-Takeru... ¿quién es ella?

-ella es... Hikari Yagami... mi novia.

-ahhh... tu novia, y dime jovencito, ¿cuándo te di el permiso de tener una novia?

-mama, ahora no, además ya lo habíamos hablado.

-¿hablar que? ¿sobre como esta niña perjudicaría tu futuro?

-¡MAMA!

-Takeru, creo que mejor me voy- dijo aferrándose a la espalda del rubio

-NO

-deja que se valla, hijo, si no quiere estar contigo no debes obligarla.

-oiga, yo no dije eso.

-¿cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz?

-mama, basta, Hikari vámonos- dijo dando la vuelta y llevándose a Hikari fuera de la casa.

-¿Takeru que fue...

-mi madre... no quiere que yo sea feliz, creo que es como su venganza o algo así.

-¿venganza de que?

-veras, mi madre, se caso con mi papa por su dinero, un día, mi madre creyó que podría divorciarse de mi padre y llevarse todo su dinero con ella, lo que no esperaba era que mi padre era mas listo que ella, ella entro en furia, su primera venganza fue arrancarme del lado de mi padre, y creo que su segunda venganza es en contra mía.

-¿pero tu que tienes que ver con todo eso?

-yo que se, mi madre esta loca, pero no quiero que te afecten sus palabras Hikari, ella no seria capaz de nada (si claro, pues yo hice que eso fuera mentira muajajaja)

-bueno, con tal de que no tengas problemas con tu madre... tal vez lo mejor seria no estar...

-juntos... no Hikari, ya te lo dije, mi madre no es peligrosa, si no, yo te defenderé de cualquier cosa, te lo prometo, nada te pasara.

-gracias... te amo mucho- dijo dándole un cálido abrazo

-y yo igual, sabes, nunca, nada ni nadie, hará que estemos separados.

-cierto, siempre estaremos juntos.

-porque nuestro amor es realidad...

-y no fantasía- después, para darle un toque final a sus declaraciones, se dieron un tierno y cálido beso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Si, se suponía que siempre estarían juntos, pero ahora, ¿qué paso con ese amor? Al parecer, su ''suegra'' estaba mas que dispuesta a destruirlo, ¿y ya que importaba? Takaru se casaría, y ella, no podría hacer nada.

-hija, ¿a dónde vas?

-a dar un paseo

-bueno, antes de que te vallas, nos llego la...

-invitación a la boda de Takeru... no iremos- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta principal atrás de ella. No sabia a donde se dirigía, solo hacia caso a sus pasos, iba caminado, hasta que su pie se hundió en lo que parecía un charco, lo saco inmediatamente, y que sorpresa al ver que estaba frente al lago donde Takeru le había declarado su amor. Esta, al venirle los recuerdos nuevamente, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, rompiendo en llanto.

-Hikari...- escucho su nombre, rápidamente, seco sus lagrimas y volteo para ver quien la llamaba, que cruel era el destino al encontrarse con el joven rubio.

-Takeru- su voz era entrecortada, el llanto quería volver a correr por sus mejillas.

-veras... Hikari... que bueno verte- este corrió hacia la joven Yagami y la envolvió en sus brazos, esta no aguanto mas, y volvió a llorar, esta vez, sobre el pecho de su amado.

-dime que no es verdad... dime que no te casas mañana.- este la aferro aun mas a sus brazos.

-------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Bueno, en este capitulo se termino eso de ''DOS AÑOS ANTES'' y todo eso, duro mas poco de lo que creí, como ven no le hice daño a Takeru (aunque hubiera querido hacerlo ¡auch! ¿quién me golpeo?) bueno, actualice dos capítulos seguidos, así que me merezco un descansito ¿no? Mejor no, porque están próximos los malditos exámenes y tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo.

Bueno, si les gustaron los capítulos nuevos dejen review, y si no, también, acepto cualquier cosa. Adiós

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess (me estoy hartando de poner siempre eso)


	5. Boda

_-dime que no es verdad... dime que no te casas mañana.- este la aferro aun mas a sus brazos._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Escapemonos de Mundo**

**Cap. 5: **Boda

El día estaba hermoso, en una gran iglesia, al pie del altar, se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos azules, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, mientras la tan esperada novia se adentraba a la iglesia. Muchos de sus amigos se encontraban ahí, aunque sabia que habían ido solo por su obligación de amigos, ni siquiera el mismo quería estar ahí, pero... era imposible negarse.

-queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a Takeru y a Catherine (jeje no puse los apellidos pues no se me el de Catherine.)

La boda siguió su curso, para terminar con...

-entonces los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- le dio solo un roce de labios, ni siquiera se esforzó por fingir una sonrisa, le importaba poco que los padres de Catherine notaran su reacción, subieron a una gran limosina blanca, para llevarlos a la fiesta, la cual Takeru permaneció en su silla todo el tiempo, solo bailo un par de veces con Sora y Mimi, para después, tomar rumbo a su hogar.

-llegamos- dijo Caterine al abrir la puerta de su hogar.

-aja- exclamo Takeru con tono frío, subió de inmediato a la habitación y mostró una sonrisa, Catherine lo siguió.

-Takeru...- le llamo, pero este ni siquiera se molesto en voltear, cuando Catherine entro a la habitación, Takeru estaba desvistiéndose, ella hizo lo mismo, pero se detuvo al ver que Takeru solo se estaba cambiando de ropa, se puso, un pantalón blanco con la camisa del mismo tono y una corbata negra, después salió de ahí.

-Takeru... ¿a dónde vas?

-a mi boda...- volteo a verla y mostró una sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------

Aparco el auto en una iglesia algo deteriorada, por los ventanales se veía una luz. Al abrir las enormes puertas se encontró con solo el alumbrado de cientos de velas, en el altar, se encontraba un padre con una sonrisa y ella...

Hikari llevaba puesto un vestido bastante sencillo, blanco, pero lo que mas resaltaba en ella, era su hermosa sonrisa, al saber... que por fin se casaría con el amor de su vida.

((FLASH BACK))

-dime que no es verdad... dime que no te casas mañana- este simplemente la estrecho mas en sus brazos.

-que mas quisiera yo Hikari- esta derramo sus lagrimas con mas intensidad.

-pero...

-no te preocupes... tu y yo vamos a estar juntos, pase lo que pase.

-¿cómo?- empezó a tranqulisarse.

-Hikari...- del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada.- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- esta se aferro aun mas a su pecho y como respuesta... le dio un cálido beso.

((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))

-hermanos- comenzó el padre cuando Takeru su poso frente a el y tomo con cariño el brazo de Hikari.- estamos reunidos aquí para la unión de Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi.- el resto fue como si se desvaneciera en el aire. Para Hikari y Takeru, lo único importante era saber que por fin estarían unidos, y nadie podría separarlos.- ¿Hikari Yagami, aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo?

-acepto

-¿Takeru Takaishi, aceptas a Hikari Yagami como tu legitima esposa?

-acepto

-en ese caso, puede besar a la novia.- seguido de eso, Takeru le dio un tierno beso a Hikari en la comisura de los labios. Ambos subieron al auto, para marcharse a lo que seria, su nuevo hogar.

-------------------------------------------------

-espero que no te moleste Catherine- le dijo mientras ayudaba a Hikari a instalarse en una de las habitaciones.

-por supuesto que no, tu sabes que yo y Hikari nos llevamos bien, y después de todo, nuestro matrimonio fue por...

-obligación.

-exacto.

-prometo no incomodarte con mi presencia Catherine.

-para nada, bueno, saldré a caminar por el parque.- dicho esto, Catherine se marcho.

-ahhh, que bueno que mi madre no se entero que en realidad Catherine y yo no estamos casados.

-si, tu no firmaste los documentos, en ese caso, no están casados

-que bien, sino, no hubieras podido ser mi esposa.

-jeje, me haces cosquillas- trataba de apartar al rubio que acariciaba tiernamente su cuello.

-pues... ¿qué le gustaría hacer señora Takaishi?

-mmm...- de pronto se abrió la puerta.

-¿Takeru?- dijo una voz conocida en la planta baja.- ¿dónde estas cielo?

-es...- Hikari trato de ocultarse pero la madre de Takeru subió las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿qué hace ella aquí?- dijo con un tono de voz totalmente furioso.

-mama, ¿podemos ir afuera?

-NO, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUE HACE ESA HIJA DE PUTA AQUÍ (lo siento, lo siento, deberás que no quise usar ese lenguaje)

-MADRE, VAMOS AFUERA- comenzó a empujarla fuera de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta la tomo con fuerza por los hombros, haciendo que esta no pudiera moverse.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?

-PASA QUE TU YA NO PUEDES VERLA, TU ESTAS CASADO

-SI PERO ESTOY CASADO CON HIKARI, PORQUE TU ESTAS TAN PENDEJA (lo siento... tuve que pedirle a un amigo que lo escribiera) QUE NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE NO FIRME LOS PAPELES.

-¿QUÉ?

-madre, yo no estoy casado con Catherine- bajo un poco el tono de voz

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE? PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI- después, salió de la casa hecha una furia.

-Takeru- abrió la puerta de la habitación y se tiro a los brazos de su amado a llorar.- tu madre nos hará daño.

-fisicamente no, espero que no pase nada grave.

-------------------------------------------------

-señor Jonathan, le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con la reacción de mi hijo- estaba llorando mientras lo contaba lo sucedido al padre de Catherine.

-descuide Naoko, mi hija también tiene una parte de culpa.

-tenemos que reprenderlos por no cumplir su compromiso.

-me temo que así será, Kenta- un joven con uniforme se acerco.

-digame señor.

-llame a mi hija Catherine, dígale que venga enseguida.

-si señor- entonces fue lo mas rápido posible hasta un teléfono...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Wow, la mama de T.K. le contó al padre de Catherine lo sucedido, uff, ¿qué hara este al respecto...? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo para saberlo, gomenasai, he estado usando mucho esa frase y ni siquiera digo que no es mía.

Dejen reviews porfitas!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	6. ¿Nos Vamos?

_-señor Jonathan, le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con la reacción de mi hijo- estaba llorando mientras lo contaba lo sucedido al padre de Catherine._

_-descuide Naoko, mi hija también tiene una parte de culpa._

_-tenemos que reprenderlos por no cumplir su compromiso._

_-me temo que así será, Kenta- un joven con uniforme se acerco._

_-digame señor._

_-llame a mi hija Catherine, dígale que venga enseguida._

_-si señor- entonces fue lo mas rápido posible hasta un teléfono..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Escapémonos del Mundo**

**Cap. 6: **¿Nos Vamos?

-Takeru... ¿qué quieres para comer?- grito desde la cocina, el rubio corrió a toda velocidad hacia su esposa.

-no, no, no, mejor yo cocino ¿si?- una gota de sudor le corrió por la frente.

-¡Takeru!- se escucho un grito desde la puerta de entrada.

-¿qué sucede Catherine?

-lo saben... ¡ellos lo saben!

-¿qué cosa?

-¡que no estamos casados... nuestros padres lo saben!- por inercia tomo el cuello de la camisa del joven Takaishi... estaba nerviosa y aterrada al mismo tiempo.

-tranquila Catherine... ¿qué sucedió?

-mi padre me llamo... dijo que quería vernos enseguida y que lleváramos nuestros papeles de matrimonio.

-no podemos hacer eso... ellos nos...

-ellos no pueden hacerles nada.- concluyo Hikari que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-¿qué dices? Son capases de cualquier barbaridad, tal vez...

-ella tiene razón Catherine, si no nos encuentran, no nos hacen nada.

-pero... ¿a dónde iríamos?

-a cualquier lado... tal vez, si hablas con tu padre Takeru...

-pero, ¿qué hay de ti?- camino despacio hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-no te preocupes... lo mas seguro es que el padre de Catherine crea que todo es mentira si me ve lejos de ustedes.

-ni lo pienses, no me alejare de ti.

-tal vez...- dijo Catherine- solamente deberíamos aceptarlo.

-¿cómo que aceptarlo?

-ellos saben que no estamos casados, y para la próxima podríamos impedir que traten de unirnos nuevamente.

-¿cómo?

-yo se como- dicho esto... Takeru salió por la puerta principal.

-yo también tengo asuntos que atender Hikari, nos vemos.

-------------------------------------------------

-hasta que dignas a llegar hija- dijo un hombre mayor, se encontraba parado en la puerta principal de su hogar.

-buenos días padre.

-no finjas que estamos bien... dime ¿qué es eso de que no contrajiste matrimonio con Takaishi?

-no pude padre... no lo amo, además... la mujer solo quiere que me case con el por tu dinero.

-eso no es algo nuevo hija... pero tendré que castigarte por tu desobediencia.

-si padre, pero... por lo que mas quieras no involucres a Takeru en esto... el y Hikari se merecen ser felices.

-no hija... su madre se encargara de el.- después ambos entraron a la gran mansión.

-------------------------------------------------

-madre- dijo abriendo fuertemente la puerta de entrada.

-Takeru, que sorpresa- su madre se encontraba frente a un espejo admirando su nueva gargantilla de oro- ¿no es hermosa? Me la regalo el señor Jonathan.

-no mas regalos madre... no me vas a obligar a seguir con Catherine.

-oh claro que puedo, soy tu madre- dijo aun sin voltear a verlo.

-pero te olvidas que no eres la única que puede tener mi custodia... no nací solo de ti.

-si esperas en que tu padre te ayude no lo intentes... desde hace mucho que en un juicio gane tu custodia y el la de Yamato.

-no necesito la custodia... solo necesito un permiso.- la madre de Takeru se voltio para verlo fijamente.

-¿un permiso?

-si madre- esbozo una gran sonrisa- me voy del país, y tu... no vuelves a verme nunca- salió rápidamente de la casa para evitar cualquier reproche de su madre... alguien lo estaba esperando.

-------------------------------------------------

El aeropuerto estaba casi vacío... no era por la hora, o por la fecha, simplemente ese era un vuelo que no muchos iban a tomar, puesto que el costo era de gran magnificencia.

-que bueno que llegas- dijo Yagami mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de un hombre.

-no te preocupes Hikari... todo esta bien ahora.

-no quiero seguir molestándote Takeru... si yo no hubiera estado contigo tu no hubieras tenido problemas con tu madre.

-pero Hikari...- tomo la barbilla de la chica haciéndola mirar a sus ojos.- si no fuera por ti, yo no tendría razón para vivir... de una forma u otra estabamos predestinados a estar juntos... es algo que no se podía evitar.

-pero eso significa que no volveremos a ver a nuestras familias y amigos...

-si la gente no aceptaba nuestro amor... prefiero vivir solo contigo que rodeado de gente innecesaria.

-entonces ¿nos vamos?

-a America... donde mi madre no se atreva a molestarnos.

-me siento extraña, es como si estuviéramos escapando de la realidad...

-de la realidad no Hikari... del mundo.- después abordaron el avión que los dividiría entre felicidad y tragedia, claro esta, la tragedia estaba atrás puesto que no pensaban volver a ella.

Fin... y vivieron felices por siempre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora:** Holas! Vaya, lo termine, pensaba que me quedaría mas largo pero... vaya hasta a mi misma me doy sorpresas. Ojalá este fic haya sido de su agrado... mil gracias a quienes lo siguieron desde el principio y a los que no... también gracias por el simple hacho de leer las locuras de esta joven que quiere hacerse pasar por escritora.

Atte: Sofia-Princess


End file.
